


[Phiên dịch] Hoa hồng Mùa đông

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-War
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Draco x Harry.Mùa nối tiếp mùa, chỉ một thứ không bao giờ thay đổi. Hoặc có lẽ là hai.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	[Phiên dịch] Hoa hồng Mùa đông

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/654091) by furiosity. 



> [Permission.](http://roses-estate.livejournal.com/643.html?thread=61315#t61315)

Cánh hoa đầu tiên mang một màu dịu hồng phơn phớt, như viền mặt trời mới rạng lúc bình minh. Giờ là tháng Tư nên ngọn đồi bên căn nhà nhỏ ở Thung lũng Godric phủ tràn hoa thủy tiên vàng rực. Đóa hồng nằm trên bệ cửa sổ căn phòng ngủ nhỏ xíu của Harry, như nó đã luôn hiện hữu, như nó thuộc về nơi đó.

Harry rảo bước đến nhặt lấy bông hoa, cố nhớ xem hôm nay có phải dịp gì quan trọng. Nhưng anh nghĩ không ra.

Anh dùng bột Floo gọi cho Ron và Hermione, cả hai người đều nhìn anh ngơ ngác.

"Bồ hỏi 'Hôm nay ngày mấy?' tức là sao?" Ron hỏi.

"Thứ Tư," Hermione cùng lúc trả lời.

"Mình không quên chuyện gì to tát xảy ra hôm nay chứ?" Harry hỏi lại, tay chân bứt rứt. Đi lại bằng Floo đã khó chịu, gọi điện qua Floo càng tệ hơn.

"Trừ phi mình cũng quên," Hermione phẩy tay. "Tối nay bồ vẫn sang ăn tối ha? Mình làm sườn heo nướng."

Sau khi hứa sẽ qua ăn tối, Harry ngồi bệt bên lò sưởi, ngó lên bông hồng đã được cắm vào lọ bày trên kệ. Nó đến đây bằng cách nào? Kẻ mang nó tới phải vượt qua được đống bùa phép bảo vệ căn nhà?

Ginny? Không giống tính con bé, mà nó đang hạnh phúc với Neville rồi. Millicent? Càng không phải, cô nàng thà nướng bánh còn hơn. Zacharias? Cậu ta không bao giờ chủ động; đó cũng là lí do bọn họ chia tay. Cho? Anh đang đi xa quá.

_Draco..._

Không. Harry lắc đầu. Chuyện đó qua rồi.

***

Bông hồng thứ hai nằm trên bệ cửa nhà anh vào tháng bảy, ba tuần trước ngày sinh nhật. Nó có màu đỏ sậm, màu máu tươi chảy từ động mạch. Harry cầm nó lên và nhẹ vuốt ve những cánh nhung mát rượt trên đầu ngón tay. Trước mắt anh quay cuồng kí ức -- về máu, chiến tranh và liên minh, _Sectumsempra_ cùng một bầu trời không sao đen thẳm.

Anh ngồi xuống bậc thềm căn nhà của ba mẹ, nhìn ra những bóng đen chập choạng trong khu rừng u ám phía tây. Thung lũng Godric là một khu làng yên lặng và ngái ngủ; cách xa đường lớn đến nỗi người ta có cảm giác thời gian không tồn tại nơi đây. Số ít pháp sư còn sống trong làng giả bộ làm dân Muggle, như vậy dễ dàng hơn.

Hàng xóm của Harry nghĩ anh là một nhà văn kì quặc cổ hủ, hơi bị ghét công nghệ mới nhưng nói chung vô hại. Anh thường băn khoăn không biết bà Platten bên kia đường sẽ nghĩ sao nếu biết Harry đã từng oánh nhau và tiêu diệt một tên phù thủy ác. Thở dài, Hary nhắm mắt, quét ngón cái qua những cánh hoa.

_"Malfoy, chạy đi!"_

_"Không! Tôi không bỏ lại cậu!"_

_"Quá muộn với tôi, gã ta đã thắng! CHẠY ĐI trước khi gã quay lại và thấy anh!"_

_"Chết mẹ em đi, Potter! Chết mẹ em vì bỏ cuộc dễ thế. Nhưng em biết không? Tôi cóc cần biết em bỏ cuộc hay không. Vì tôi chắc chắn không làm thế." Hắn lôi anh dậy và nhấc cánh tay cầm đũa phép xuội lơ vắt qua vai. Harry không cảm thấy cánh tay đó nữa, chỉ thấy hơi nhoi nhói ở đầu vai -- và rồi Malfoy lôi anh khỏi trảng trống, sâu vào cánh rừng già. Harry muốn nói với hắn làm vậy là vô ích, tất cả đã kết thúc rồi, nhưng anh bất tỉnh chỉ bằng cố gắng mở miệng ra._

_"Harry? Harry?"_

_Thứ gì đó ướt, mát lạnh và thô ráp quẹt qua trán anh. Harry mở mắt ra, bắt gặp gương mặt lo lắng của Hermione._

_"Mấy giờ rồi?" anh hỏi rất ngu. Anh không nhớ nổi làm sao tới được đây -- kí ức cuối cùng là Malfoy lôi anh đi..._

_Hermione đang khóc, Harry không hiểu vì sao. "Malfoy đâu?" Có vẻ đây là câu hỏi quan trọng._

_"Đang chờ cậu tỉnh ngủ để chúng ta còn_ ra _khỏi đây," giọng Malfoy từ xa xăm vọng đến._

Harry mở mắt. Chuyện đã lâu lắm rồi, như nó xảy ra vào một niên đại khác -- hay có thể đây là do thứ phép thuật kì lạ không có tuổi của ngôi làng. Chậm rãi, anh nhớ ra -- đã năm năm từ khi chiến tranh kết thúc. Năm năm cuộc đời anh đã trôi qua, như đang xem một bộ phim lê thê chán chường. Năm năm từ khi vết thẹo của anh nhạt mất. Năm năm từ lúc Draco--

 _Không_. Hary lắc lắc đầu.

Khu rừng phía tây đã tối lắm rồi, Hary đứng dậy quay vào nhà.

Điều đầu tiên anh nhận thấy là bông hoa màu hồng đã biến mất khỏi lọ. Nó vẫn tươi mới suốt mấy tháng qua -- Harry thường xuyên dừng chân ngắm nó và đoán xem nó có ý nghĩa gì. Giờ nó không còn nữa, anh cảm thấy một nỗi mất mát khó tả khi anh thay thế nó bằng cành hoa đỏ.

Chuyện gì đó đang xảy đến với anh. Harry chỉ ước anh biết đó là gì.

***

Bông hồng thứ ba nằm trên gối anh khi tới tháng Mười. Anh suýt không nhìn thấy nó trong bóng tối căn phòng lúc anh chập choạng bước vào, say xỉn nhưng ủ rũ. Tiệc Hallowe'en của Millicent ồn ào và chộn rộn; quá sức chịu đựng của Harry. Cặp song sinh Wesley vừa giới thiệu dòng sản phẩm mới -- một loạt thiết bị liên lạc tương tự điện thoại di động của Muggle -- và khắp nơi lấp loáng ánh đèn camera.

Ánh sáng chớp lóa, tiếng cụng ly lách cách và tiếng nói chuyện hăng say dồn dập chồng chất trong đầu Harry, khiến nó đau ê ẩm. Anh chưa bao giờ cảm thấy lạc lõng hơn. Ngần ấy con người đang sống cuộc đời của họ -- _đang đi đến cái đích nào đó_ \-- trong khi tất cả những gì Harry có là một sự tồn tại nửa vời, vô nghĩa, vỡ vụn và trống rỗng, với điểm sáng duy nhất trong đời anh là Ron, Hermione, và một bông hồng đỏ máu trên kệ lò sưởi.

Anh chợt thấy bông hoa trên gối -- vàng kem, mềm mại, với hương thơm như cơn mưa mùa hè. Nó như một lời thách thức với mớ lá vàng nâu vẫn còn níu lấy những nhánh cây sồi ngoài cửa sổ. Harry nằm xuống bên cạnh bông hoa và nhìn nó đăm đăm. Một phần trong anh nuối tiếc màu đỏ rực của bông hoa mùa hạ, nhưng bông này cũng có nét quyến rũ riêng. Một sự hấp dẫn kín đáo như --

_Không._

"Mày đến từ đâu vậy?" Harry hỏi bông hoa, cảm thấy lố lăng hết sức.

Bông hoa vẫn nằm đó. Harry nhắm nghiền mắt. Khỏi thắc mắc, anh đã điên rồi. Đi nói chuyện với cây.

_"Anh ở đâu ra vậy?"_

_Malfoy ngẩng đầu lên, mắt đờ đẫn. "Chuyện riêng tư của mẹ tôi không liên quan đến cậu," hắn líu lưỡi, và Harry nhận ra Malfoy đã xỉn thấy ông bà._

_"Ý tôi là sao anh lại đến đây -- anh đang uống Firewhisky đấy hả?"_

_"Firewhisky. Là thứ để uống," Malfoy lầu bầu, ngả người cái oạt vào ghế sô-pha._

_"Để tôi đi nấu thuốc Tỉnh Rượu," Harry nói. "Cứ chờ đó."_

_Khi Harry vừa chớm bước đi, Malfoy chụp áo anh. "Không nghĩ vậy đâu," hắn nói. "Em. Bào chế dược. Tôi không tin." Hắn giật áo chùng Harry để nhấn mạnh và hiển nhiên đánh giá thấp sức mạnh của mình -- Harry lộn ngửa, ú ớ ngã phịch lên lòng gã. "Úi," Malfoy nói rất thản nhiên._

_Harry vùng vẫy muốn dậy, hắn thông báo, "Cố tình đấy," và kéo Harry về phía mình, ép môi họ với nhau. Mọi giác quan của Harry bị xâm lấn bởi mùi cay sắc ngọt từ Firewhisky trong hơi thở Malfoy, và hơi cồn chắc làm não anh đần độn, vì anh đang hôn lại, rên lên khi cẩm nhận đầu lưỡi Malfoy trượt trong khoang miệng mình._

_Đâu đó sâu trong tâm trí, anh biết mình đã sẵn sàng đón chuyện này rất lâu, đã muốn nó xảy ra rất lâu rồi. Anh chỉ không muốn thừa nhận với mình anh đã mê một thằng con trai nhanh thế sau khi Ginny đi mất. Tay Malfoy đã đặt lên người anh, khắp mọi nơi; hơi nóng giữa bọn họ hầm hập đến khó tin, và đó là nụ hôn dài nhất Harry từng có._

Harry mở mắt ra, cắn môi đến khi rướm máu. Anh đã thề với mình sẽ không nhớ tới. Tại sao anh không thể ngừng nghĩ đến Draco? Bao năm qua, anh vẫn ngủ chung giường với một cái bóng. Cả khi Harry đang bên người khác, hình bóng Draco vẫn lẩn khuất trong anh.

_"Lẽ ra tôi phải biết trước. Trừ Ron và Hermione, chẳng điều gì tối đẹp trong đời tôi kéo dài được hơn mấy tháng."_

_Mắt Draco thoáng lóe sáng, nhưng rất lâu sau hắn vẫn không nói gì. Cuối cùng, hắn nói, "Tôi không có quyền lựa chọn."_

_"Vâng, tôi nghe anh nói rồi," Harry không kiên nhẫn phẩy tay. Anh chỉ muốn Draco đi cho nhanh và đừng kéo dài nỗi đau thêm nữa. "Tôi hiểu."_

_"Thật không? Anh không nghĩ là em hiểu."_

_"Thì sao, có thể tôi không muốn hiểu. Đi đi, Draco. Tạm biệt và chúc may mắn."_

_Draco xiết chặt tay ghế bành. "Em không muốn biết khi nào tôi trở lại sao?"_

_"Không, tôi không muốn. Đừng có bàn lùi với tôi bằng 'có thể' với 'giá như'. Đi đi."_

_"Tức là em không bao giờ muốn gặp lại tôi, có phải--"_

_"Vì Chúa, Draco!" Harry bùng nổ. "Anh không thể vừa giữ miếng bánh vừa ăn nó được! Anh rời xa vĩnh viễn nhưng anh còn muốn chắc cú, trước khi đi, là tôi yêu anh? Đừng có xát muối vào thêm nữa, anh cút đi."_

_Anh xây lưng về phía Draco, vật lộn để không thua cảm giác trống vắng bắt đầu dồn đầy trong ngực. Anh sẽ bình tĩnh, anh sẽ quay lại và nói với Draco là anh yêu hắn, vì đó là sự thật. Đó là điều cuối cùng Draco muốn biết, và hắn xứng đáng được biết._

_Khi anh quay lại, Draco đã đi rồi._

Harry ngồi dậy, giật mình vì anh đã ngủ quên. Khóe mắt anh ươn ướt, nhưng anh không nhớ đã mơ gì.

***

Bông hoa thứ tư đến lúc giữa đông, tháng Giêng vừa tàn và hoa văn giá tuyết lan như mạng nhện trên cửa sổ. Harry vừa đặt ấm đun nước pha trà. Anh quay lại và nó đã nằm đó, trắng như tuyết ngoài trời, tương phản rõ ràng với mặt gỗ đen bóng của bàn ăn.

Harry ngây người ngắm bông hoa rất lâu. Cánh hồng của mùa thu hẳn đã biến mất rồi, cũng như hai bông trước, và anh biết đây là bông hoa cuối cùng. Bốn sắc, bốn mùa. Một câu đố anh chưa giải, và chắc sẽ không bao giờ giải được.

"Em không nên để nước sôi trào thế," một giọng sau lưng anh nói. "Nhà cháy bây giờ."

Harry quay lại, hoa vẫn cầm trong tay. Anh biết giọng nói này; đã nghe thấy nó trong mơ gần như hàng đêm suốt mấy tuần qua. Đây hẳn cũng là mơ. Anh chậm chạp ngước lên. Nếu đây không phải mơ, thì nó là một trò đùa. Anh thấy vũng tuyết tan quanh ủng mùa đông nặng trịch, một chiếc áo khoác dày viền lông, và tay đeo găng đen. Anh thấy những lọn tóc bạch kim rơi quanh mắt xám trong vắt.

"Draco," Harry thở mạnh, cố không chớp mắt. "Anh đã quay lại."

"Kĩ năng quan sát của em làm tôi hốt hển vì ngưỡng mộ," Draco nói, cười nửa miệng.

Harry nhìn bông hồng trong tay rồi lại nhìn Draco. "Tôi không nghĩ-- không hi vọng--" Anh còn không _biết_ Draco đã đi đâu.

Draco bước đến gần, ấp tay mình lên tay Harry bao quanh cành hồng mảnh khảnh. Hắn cúi người đến khi môi gần chạm lên má Harry, thì thầm, "Nhưng tôi thì có."

"Mấy bông hồng--"

"Tôi tưởng em sẽ hỏi Granger. Cô ả sẽ biết. Tôi không mong chờ em tự hiểu ra, tất nhiên."

"Lòng tin anh dành cho tôi thật đáng kinh ngạc. Vậy, chúng có nghĩa gì?"

"Hôm nào đó tôi sẽ nói. Mình có thời gian."

Thở dài, Harry tựa mặt vào khoảng trống giữa cổ và vai Draco. "Dù sao, giờ cô ấy mang họ Weasley rồi, chẳng thà anh gọi Hermione luôn đi. Không muốn anh nhầm lẫn đâu," Harry nhỏ giọng.

Draco hơi khịt mũi và nâng một tay lên vuốt tóc anh. "Bọn Wesley trước nay cũng làm tôi lẫn rồi. Nhưng tôi không muốn nhắc đến họ nữa."

"Mm. Chứ anh muốn nói chuyện gì?"

Mạch của Harry đập loạn xạ khi tay Draco luồn quanh eo anh và kéo anh lại gần hơn. "Bây giờ ấy hả? Tôi không muốn nói chút nào."

End.

======================

*Chú: Hành vi tao nhã của Dra được tác giả dựa trên một bùa phép dân gian, "[spinning in a lover](http://www.esoterism.ro/english/spinning-in-lover.php)," vốn cóc liên quan gì đến hoa hồng. Túm cái váy là nếu làm bùa xong sẽ "trói" được người yêu -- còn anh kĩ thuật quá cao nên tự nó đã yêu anh suốt 5 năm, khỏi trói ==.

======================

A/N: Gửi tình yêu đến N.H. Ý Nhi, vì giọng dịch của cô mà một thế hệ mầm non Việt Nam bị tẩy não. Gửi tình yêu đến Draco, phúc hắc mỹ công đầu tiên của đời tôi. Gửi tình yêu đến Harry, I feel u bro.

Truyện này tôi yêu suốt 8 năm, mỗi lần giở ra là một lần thấy tim an bình lại. Số ít fic mà đến chết cũng phải in ra đốt theo sang bên kia đọc tiếp. Nó là một nỗi đau ngoài đời ai cũng biết, và một phép màu chó má ngoài đời không bao giờ xảy ra.


End file.
